


Happy Little Pill

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chubby Harry, Chubby Liam, Fat - Freeform, Fat Niall, M/M, Weight Gain Kink, fat louis, feeder/gainer, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world's standards have changed for beauty, fat being the new thing. A pill had come out to help with weight gain and Harry couldn't resist getting it and convincing his health freak of a boyfriend that bigger is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Little Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. xx

For as long as most people can remember, being skinny and having a super star body was the fad. If you were just the slightest bit chubby, you'd be shamed for it. Being skinny was always something Louis Tomlinson wanted to be. Just the single thought of gaining any pounds made him cringe. So when being big was the next fad, he had mixed emotions. 

Most of the time specific pills were to get you to lose weight, but a new pill was created to get you to gain and get the body the world now saw as beautiful. The average weight range with being what Hollywood so called 'beautiful' was between 100 and 130lbs. But now, that range went up by about 200lbs. Crazy, right? 

Let's just say when all of this came into play Louis' boyfriend Harry went crazy. All he could think about was getting Louis to gain weight and get to that weight. He had always had a fat fetish but never spoke about it since the world was all about being skinny. Now, his fetish could really come to life.

He, himself, was more on the chubby side. Always had been. He had a cute belly that liked to poke out of his jeans in nice love handles. His face was rounded rather than sharp and pronounced. His long legs were thick, so he had a nice little body. He had always been a bit insecure about his body shape but Louis absolutely loved him and didn't mind it at all.

The first thing he had done when this new fad came along was get plenty of junk food and those pills that helped with the weight gain. He decided he would trick Louis into thinking the pill was something else, so when he'd take it it would be too late. He read the label on the back of the pack and it had said one pill equaled about 15lbs which would gradually come along on the course of 3 or 4 days. He had tried to give Louis the pill one day when the lad complained about having a headache, but it didn't seem to work.

So, he resorted to something different. He used a knife and popped open the pill, placing the powder inside of the meal he was preparing and fed it to Louis without him even knowing. He even ate some as well, so he was expecting to gain some weight too.

Skip forward about a week since that night, and Louis was constantly complaining about how his jeans weren't wanting to fit. There was definitely a change, 15lbs doing a lot to Louis' slim body. Harry watched with curious eyes as his boyfriend tried to get some jeans on, but the button popped, getting him so turned on. 

"I need to go to the gym," Louis whimpered and that was that. Harry had to get him convinced that being bigger was okay. 

-

Convincing was all Harry had done for the past month or so. He finally got the guts to tell Louis he had a fat kink, and that the thought of him being big turned him on so much. He had been expecting to get a slap to the face, but instead, a reluctant Louis began to catch on to what he was wanting to do.

So that's how it started. 

Making sure it was healthy, Harry did some research on the pills before he got Louis into a routine with the weight gain. He took a pill twice every week, seeing the weight slowly creep on to his small frame.

In a month's time, Louis had gained 50lbs and Harry couldn't be happier. Even he had gained some too. Louis had to go up a few pants sizes because his belly was getting too big for his old pants, always just spilling over and hanging out. 

"Hazza, help me get my pants on," Louis whimpered from their bedroom one morning as he struggled to get his jeans on. They were skin tight skinny jeans, just barely making it over his ass. Yeah, that had gotten bigger too.

"You've already outgrown those? Gosh, Lou. Just bought 'em last week," Harry murmured, most likely coming off in a negative way but honestly he loved it. It excited him whenever Louis went up another size. He went over to his boyfriend and grabbed the sides of his jeans, pulling them up the best he could.

"My belly is keeping them from buttoning," The feathery haired boy sighed as he sucked in and finally got them buttoned. He could hear the seams wanting to rip, so he tried to not let his stomach go back out to its normal position. He then gave up and grabbed his belly out from his pants, let his muffin top spill over the front and sides of the waistband. "Much better," he added, "Thanks babes."

He went to press a kiss to Harry's plump lips before getting out a shirt and managing to get it on. It was super tight but it covered his stomach and that's all that mattered.

"I'm getting a bit big too," Harry said, poking at his bigger belly. "But compared to standards now I'm quite small," He laughed, causing Louis to nod and pat his bum.

The two went down to the kitchen, Louis immediately getting out the pills. He got out four, two for himself and two for Harry. With a glass of water he swallowed the pills and let out a happy sigh, watching Harry do the same.

"I wonder how big I'm gonna get.. With what I've been doing I could easily get to 300 by next month. I'm sure you could get to 230 by the end of the month," Louis thought out loud.

"You'll be so sexy at that weight, baby.. Your ass looks amazing right now, just think of how it'll be then.." Harry purred, going over and resting his hands on Louis' soft love handles. "I'm so lucky to have you.." He murmured, kissing Louis' forehead and moving his hands down to his arse, giving it a teasing squeeze.

"Oi, save that for tonight.." The blue eyed lad retorted, giggling softly before going to the cabinet to get out some chips.

-

 

The next few months were.. Interesting for Louis and Harry. Both of their weights had skyrocketed like crazy, both boys being well over 200 pounds. 

Harry was around 270, and Louis was a heavy 420. 

To say they were fat was an understatement. By this time everyone around them had gotten large too, even their friends Liam and and Niall.

Niall was the biggest out of all of them, due to his huge appetite and the pills. Before he had a super fast metabolism so he could eat all he wanted without gaining any weight. But ever since he got on the pills that had changed drastically. He was around 495, his fat just going all over the place. Whenever he and Liam came over he took up a large majority of the couch but they all found it funny.

Harry and Liam were the smallest, both being around the same weight. But they liked it, they liked having their boyfriend's way bigger than them.

Tonight the four were having a dinner, Harry having made plenty of spaghetti for the hungry lads. Louis plopped down on the flimsy chair, his fat fingers immediately grabbing the extra garlicky bread that was soon stuffed into his mouth.

"Slow down, Lou! And don't take all of the bread, I need some too," Niall whimpered, hitting his friend before digging into the bread as well. 

Liam and Harry brought over the plates full  
of noodles and fattening sauce, both of the lads blue eyes widening at the yummy food.

"Eat up, boys," Liam grinned as he sat down and ate his own.

"It's delicious, babe," Louis murmured to Harry, barely coming up for a breath, sauce all over his chubby face. 

He loved having this lifestyle and the world being the same as him helped a lot. He wasn't judged for his weight. So if he went out in public and stuffed himself with anything he could get his hands on, no one would stare at him. His weight had gotten to this mainly because of the pills, something he was still taking. He was sure his health wasn't all that great but he didn't really mind or care.

The night was filled with each of the boys stuffing themselves full, having bloated stomachs that were being restricted by their shirts. Once Liam and Niall left, Louis plopped down on the couch with a defeated sigh.

"So proud of you.. You ate so well," Harry praised as he went over and sat down beside his huge boyfriend. "You look hot," He added, nuzzling into Louis' shoulder and rubbing his huge stomach.

"Me? No, you should look at yourself. My chubby boy," Louis protested, patting Harry's thick thigh and kissing his fat cheek. He thought Harry looked amazing. Before when he was a bit chubby he looked amazing but now.. He was breathtaking in all honesty. His jaw was now overtaken by fat, giving him an adorable double chin. And his cheeks were even more chubby and kissable. Louis was over the moon.

"I've never been happier," Louis whispered and petted Harry's hair as the lad fell asleep, himself soon following after.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @fxxkingtommo


End file.
